Jackhammer
|Image=File:m365.png |Caption='MP-365 Jackhammer'. |Age=Unknown |Gender=Male |Species=Robot |Alignment=Neutral |Height=6ft 5in (2 meters) |Weight=550lbs (249kg) |Ablity=Power |Friends=None |Rivals=None |Enemies=None }}Maintenance Prototype-365 (Jackhammer) is a fan character created by Steelcinnabuns. He is a silent, former maintenance robot of the Egg Carrier who journeys out to fulfill an "emergency operation" he knows little about. He currently wanders the Egg Carrier, and the partially submerged Station Square in search of scrap materials for his goals. History Three months after the battle with Super Sonic and Perfect Chaos, the First Egg Carrier that remained floating in the ocean finally had all its auxiliary power activated, which in turn activated a prototype maintenance bot that was never active until then. MP-365 was to be the first in another line of worker bots aboard the Egg Carrier but due to Eggman's defeat and destruction of the Egg Carrier, it was never fully completed. Upon activation, MP-365 was unaware of what it's primary task was, due to it's AI programming not being fully complete. Wandering the empty Egg Carrier, MP-365 searched for any sign of order. At that moment, the damaged PA system played a previously recorded message that announces during Emergency Alerts. Unfortunately, the only words that were comprehensible were "emergency" and "operation." As the first message he has ever heard, MP-365 took this as orders and proceeded to seek out just what this operation consisted of. This kicked in his basic programming to start making repairs on the Egg Carrier. As days went by, MP-365 started to develop it's own manner of thinking and even named himself out of one of the first tools he ever operated (a jackhammer). However, by then he realized he was running out of raw materials to make further repairs and so decided to venture out to find more. His journey led him to the still partially submerged city of Station Square, now being occupied by the military force G.U.N., in an attempt to slowly rebuild the city as well as maintain order during development. Seeing the city as a potential area to obtain scrap, the now named Jackhammer proceeds to find materials while also fighting off G.U.N.'s forces, as well as anyone else who gets in his way. Appearance Jackhammer is a large, blue and yellow robot. He has a top-heavy body structure with large arms and hands. On his back are two boosters. His biceps, fingers, waist, neck, thighs and fingers are of a segmented grey metal appearance. His hip structure is small with two yellow, round "buttons." He has short legs, with knee-high futuristic boot-like feet. His head slightly resembles a cross between a football and knight's helmet, with a large grill resembling a knight's visor where his "mouth" is. Inside the helmet is black, with the whites of his eyes only visible. His pupils are rectangular and green. On the back of his head is a small antennae. Personality Initially an emotionless robot made for heavy duty workmanship, Jackhammer was able to gradually develop a personality of his own. Due to the fact he's been alone for sometime, he possesses a mostly reserved attitude, and a somewhat primitive mindset. He will immediately seek out a solution to any problem he comes across, with a strong sense of determination, though he tends to be a bit more laid back as time goes on. However, having no contact with any other person has made him a very poor judge of character. Though he will avoid conflict if possible, if a person comes between his goal, he will try to dispose of them, be they good or evil. If given the chance, Jackhammer would befriend anyone he sees as a benefit to him in obtaining whatever he seeks. Once he completes his task, however, he will go his own way once again unless persuaded by others. Since he is also mute, it is not easy for him to get across his intentions to others. Powers and Abilities Being a robot that was meant to handle large amounts of heavy duty maintenance work for long periods of time, Jackhammer has a number of abilities that aid him in doing such tasks, as well as combat, when the need arises. 'Super Strength:'Jackhammer is able to lift extremely heavy objects and items, for the purpose of carrying large amounts of scrap or when he needs to handle large construction tools. This also translates to devastating blows from his massive arms as well as a superb grip, which can destroy with ease. 'Enhanced Durability:'Being a robot, Jackhammer can sustain a great amount of punishment before showing any real sign of visible damage. This helps him against work site damage, as well as enemy attacks. 'Rocket Boosters:'Initially for the purpose of getting to different tasks rapidly, Jackhammer possesses a pair of rocket boosters on his back that allow him to move at a surprisingly fast speed, especially considering his large size. They are also used to help him leap long distances, though they can only carry him so far. Using the boost in conjunction with his strength and durability makes Jackhammer quite a force to reckoned with. 'Building and Repair Knowledge:'As a robot whose sole purpose is to build and repair, Jackhammer has expert knowledge and handling on any tools he comes across and/or uses. Not only does this help him in his primary objective but it also aids him when he needs to make repairs to himself. Weaknesses Although he possesses a number of useful and powerful skills, being a prototypical robot causes Jackhammer to suffer from a number of faults. Despite having extensive knowledge of all tools, he himself has no weapons built into his body, which means he has to close the distance on an enemy to cause intentional harm. Coupled with his large frame, this makes him a rather easy target when he's not moving at fast enough speeds. Being that his AI programming is in an incomplete state, he is prone to fits of glitching in his thought processing, making him a bit of a dunce. This also means he can be hacked, though only for a limited time as his system will start rebooting at the first sign of a hacking attempt. He's also rather clumsy when performing tasks other than construction or repair, especially when traveling at fast speeds. Basic Stats Theme Song Main Theme: Go it Alone - Beck Category:Robots Category:Neutral Category:Males